


The Golden Cage

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angry Jeon Jungkook, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because they're special, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Consensual Violence, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Human Trafficking, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Late Bloomer, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Violence, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Protective Pack, Red-Haired Jeon Jungkook, Red-Haired Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Taehyung was one of the storyteller of his Pack, he had heard and tell stories about Omega and unpresented wolf being sold during wars. About entire village and pack being destroyed during a single attack, where even pups were separate from there families and used as toys and breeder for Alphas.He had heard but never thought it would happen to him and his little brother.When he saw his Kookie being rip from his arm by stranger smelling like death and heard the cry of anger and desperation from his baby brother, Taehyung had just a single thought, save him from those people, even if he had to die.Or being sold to someone known as the Picker, also known as the worst nightmare for any Omega, but the think was Teahyung wasn’t one.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an information, in this story our Kookie is just 15 years old and hadn't present yet, he's still a baby ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Land was known in the entire earth.

A place known by stories and tales, where people were supposed to have the ability to change themselves to their inner wolf like millennium before.

In tales, the place was covered by red and orange leaves, trees trunk were coated with red lichen and sometimes bloody stone could be found in some part of the land. It was supposed to be a place surrounded by a red forest, were only the few people leaving it could find their way.

It was a place were autumn seems to be the only season, where ray of sunshine would filter through the branch for just a few days per year, the beauty of the Fire Land was so known that packs of the entire world had different stories about it.

The Fire Land wasn’t easy to find, like maze hidden by the forest only will, the way to that land would be shown to lost traveler of dying person to find the remedy they needed.

Some stories say that it was a land of thousand treasure, of earthy energy and sky’s power, were spirits and magic were reigning and giving the essence of life and wealth to their people.

One of the tale even say that the land would show himself to the most powerful one, that to enter that sacred forest, you have to be invincible, like the hero any pup would have listen about growing up.

Other tales say that the place was surrounded Angel of Anger, a place that the earth would let the world show during wars, or when God wanted to show his people what was waiting for them as a punishment.

So far, no one had entered the Fire Land, at least no one who come back, everything that the world knew was stories, learned by ancestors and storyteller.

It was just a Land of stories.

And it wasn’t hard to believe them when no one had nothing to proof otherwise.

The fire land had something that keep people interested, that keeps people wanting to come, a treasure that every Packs wanted to take for themselves, and themselves only.

They had many Pack searching for the Fire Land, many cruel one wanting to take from it what was potent, and will give them the resources and wealth and treasure that will makes them the most feared pack in the world.

But so far it never happened.

The fire land was behind the dark valley, behind mountains and rivers, it was in the deepest part of the earth, were eyes never land for the simple reason that there was nothing to see, surrounded by a lake whose colors remind anyone to a sunrise.

A place hidden under the shadow of the moon, and the light of the sun.

It was an Isle.

Not so small, but enough to not let the eyes wander on it, small enough to let even the greedier one thought that he had nothing to offer.

The lake was immense, maybe the size of an entire country, it was so big that anyone could confused it by a sea, the sunrise could be seen to the horizon, reflecting beautifully on the water, and so far never any eyes had stopped on this not so small part of the land.

That is until today.

*******

When Taehyung heard the scream, his first thought was that it was the first time.

Never in his life, he had ever heard a scream, he had talk about it, described it in his stories and tales that he liked to narrate to the younger pup, he had even tried to imitate one when his stories would be a little scarier, but never he had heard a real one.

Never he had felt the emotion that a scream could give.

He had grown in a part of the word where war or pillage had never taken place.

Taehyung hadn’t even saw the outside world which he used in his tales, but he had heard by his grandma how it was a scary place. A place that none of them would ever want to see.

So hearing the scream, hearing the pain, fear and desperation in that single cry was enough for him to stand up immediately letting fall loudly the comb he was using in his brother hair.

“Stay here.” He whispers without looking back and put his white fur on his shoulder before going out.

The sun was shy between the red leaves, small ray of sunshine peeking trough it and caressing his face when open the door, it was still early morning, the pack still waking up from last night hunt, still tired and unaware of anything.

There was a silent in the Pack, a silent that he didn’t liked, like a clock tickling, an animal waiting for the prey to move.

Something hiding behind the tree trunk.

And Taehyung, even if he was a Beta could scent it, something dark and dangerous lurking around, surrounding them, he could smell something he had never smell before, something that wanted to kill them.

Something that smell like death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I’m really sorry for the so late update, I have some issues going on.  
> I hope you’re all safe and sound, stay healthy and please take cares of your loved one.  
> The update will start again for all my au like before (two chapter a week for this one), hope to read you in the comment !

The attack is sudden.

It’s early morning, the birds are supposed to sing behind the branches at this moment, but that day, there’s nothing but the silence and the heaviness of something cold around them.

It happened before his eyes, a long howl was heard, like a call for other to come, or for their prey to freeze from fear, it was heartbreaking, tearing the sky and the peace of the Fire Land apart in a second, but then, strangers started running between huts and destroying what was withing reach with weapon that Taehyung and his pack had never seen before.

In a few second, their peaceful silence was interrupted by cries and scream of their own, by knife and dagger breaking skin, by clothes being torn apart and throat being cut open.

He saw one of them plant his teeth on one of their Alpha throat after yanking him from his hut still drowsy from sleep, cutting his throat skin open and tearing it completely, blood feeling their mouth and falling on their torso obscenely. Like a proof of their bloodshed.

They were taller, stronger, black hair long enough to cover their back, face covered of ugly scars, torso naked and muscle on display with an only black fur covering their lower part.

There was something bestial in them, something animal and raw. Like a wild animal.

Taehyung had heard about them, about other packs in the world far away from them, far enough that he had just heard by his mother and grandmother about them, legend and stories that he had after tell to the packs, stories they would share everyday but that no one had saw with their own eyes.

The red-orange grass changes quickly to a bloody color.

Scarlet red…

Everything was red, and not the red they were used to see, not the red of the Fire Land, Taehyung had seen blood, from pups falling or bad hunting, but never that, it was a blood bath.

He turn to Kookie standing on the doorway behind him, widen round eyes on the falling body and Taehyung run to him, taking him by the arm franticly and getting inside of their hut before barricading the door, he didn’t had time to think, not understanding or knowing what to even do, they never had to see anything so horrible, even Alphas of their Pack wasn’t prepared to defend themselves, they didn’t know how to fight, none of them knew because it was never needed in their peaceful Land.

Taking his pouch he use for hunt, and checking his dagger and knife, he give the smaller one to his brother, who takes it with trembling hands. Before that day, Taehyung had never allowed his brother to takes it, it was supposed to be a gift for when the younger would present, a tradition that Taehyung had going through himself, touching a weapon for the first time in their first hunt, none of them had thought, that Kookie first weapon would be to protect himself.

“What is happening hyung, hyung !” The older yank Kookie behind him before passing through the back doors leading to the forest, where Omegas had makes their pup run through it too, a small group had been formed before the threes, all young enough that they couldn’t run alone. The Pack Omegas was there, running thought the pack to bring more pups.

A smell had covered the Land, pungent, clogging their scent, so heavy that even him a Beta could feel his scent being clouded. Smell of smoke, fear and anger around them.

The cries and scream had taken over the pack, people screaming to each other and pup crying in their Omega hold.

Sound of the fire crackling and taking over the huts, and flame slowly taking everything. Taehyung was looking wide eyes at all of this, a hand in Kookie arm who was trying to take him to the forest where a group of their own had started to form.

“Hyung !”

Their alphas were fighting, he could see it, but it wasn’t enough, he could hear them growl, heard their cry of desperation, scream of anger and sadness, he could hear their breath heavy and suffocating in their throat from everything around them. There was too many bloods spilled to hope for the living.

The massacre was like a beast defeating a dear caught by surprise.

The atmosphere had changed, nothing around could tell they were in the Fire Land, the trees and leaves were trembling from the new scent and the earth was vibrating from the falling body on it.

The scarlet blood had made the isle soiled.

It was the smell of Death that makes Taehyung move, hitting him hard on the face, and whine in the back of his throat, smell that could tell which blood was whose brothers.

But all he could do is makes sure the pup were safe, some Omegas had tried to fight, long red hair dancing in the air like fire with their movement, but all Taehyung could hear was their cry of pain, and terror.

And all he could smell, is smoke, dirt, and blood, so much blood.

“Storyteller ! Bring them to the lake, there’s a boat there, I’ll search for more!” He nods to one of the Omegas.

The group by the limit of the trees were all pups, crying and looking at him with face distorting in fear. He doesn’t wait for another scream, taking the youngest in his back and securing him with his fur, and takes the hand of two others, before making them all move. Kookie open the path, knowing well the way in the forest with how much he loved to follow the Alphas in their hunt.

It takes time for all of them started to run, but when they did, Taehyung stay behind, making sure they weren’t followed, ears and sense searching for any treat.

The smell of death sticked to their skin, but he doesn’t focus on it, it cloud his mind, the feeling to had them around him, but the worse is for the first time in his life, he doesn’t hear anything from the trees, not a whisper, nothing that could tell him something was around, the trees were silent, and with them the Land too.

They leaved scream and horror behind them, quickly, all that was around them was tree, familiar orange-red color surrounding them and making them at least breath by their presence, all they could hear was their breath, and the leaves rasping under their feet.

“Don’t stop pups, we’ll be there soon, don’t stop.” Taehyung said, eyes never leaving before him, and ears trying to search for any unfamiliar sound.

In his panic he didn’t smell the people in front of them, waiting for any unexpected prey to come and fall on their cage. He didn’t hear the scream of the tree behind their silence.

The longer they run, the longer he felt the smell of death like they were circled.

And they were.

He felt the arrow ripping his shoulder before hearing him reaping trough air, the pain was something beyond his imagination, he had never been hurt, had never presented in the first place, had been a beta with a normal life, had never been hurt in hunt, so the blow had make him fall immediately on the ground, breath catching and making his vision white for a few second.

His arm was still protecting the pup in his arm from falling, making the pain so much more worse.

“Hyung ! Hyung ! “

His fall and the halt of their run had been enough for the monsters to catch up, at least it’s what he thought, they were circle from the start.

He felt his brother hand on him, and then large callous hand taking his brother by the neck away violently.

“You make our work easier, you came to us.” come a voice among them. They were waiting for them, the monster was waiting in the forest for them, he thought. Trying to think straight, his other hand reaching for his dagger that was yank away in a swift movement by the strangers. He looks up, ears ringing with the pup cry, but he couldn’t focus.

“Oh a pretty one ! That a good Gold !”

He whines, from pain, disgust, fear and anger, he wanted to say to not touch his brother, but he felt the arrow being ripped from his shoulder making him cry out, tears falling down his cheeks.

In his cloudiness, he heard the growl from Kookie and the slap after, that make him growl too, albeit a little different than usual.

“Oh a fierce one, good good ! Now sleep my fiery pup.” He felt something being put in his tongue, something cold, liquid and bitter.

He doesn’t hear anything else, mind going black in a few second, and body falling on the ground in a thud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING//violence, kill, incest
> 
> SKIP this chapter if your in any case sensitive, and just wait for the next (the entire chapter is about the past, so you won’t miss much of the story)

Legend say that the Fire Land had become red a millennium ago, when the Great War had brought the red headed here, walking with their blood dripping in the forest soil and tainting the land with it.

Legend also say that at that time, the forest had made an oath to protect the red headed from the outsider, taking pity from what they were looking at, shredded skin and eyes empty from hope, and in exchange the red headed would give the forest life by staying under her shadow.

From all of the legend, Taehyung’s favorite one was the one who said that the Fire Land was the reflect of their hair colors, that centuries and centuries of leaving here, the magic in the Fire Land had gained enough energy to change it with the purpose to protect the lives that help the Fire Land to stay alive.

But in reality, none of those stories were true.

The Fire Land had been found after the Great War, when Kingdoms, Humans and heart had been divided and broken from killing and spilling to much blood during it.

From what they knew from their ancestors, there was tree Kingdoms at that time, representing each tree color of the earth.

Geulimja (A/N Trans: Shadow), recognizable from their black hair, had taken the north and south territory were the sun would peak just a few hours a day and where night was the longest. Many stories said they didn’t come out of their territory a lot, fearing to be considered less by their pale bluish skin making them look unattractive contrary to Malg-eun (A/N Trans: Sunny), who had a golden skin, shining by living in the highest mountain of the world where the sun shine the brightest and the longest.

Taehyung had learned from his halmeoni diary that they were the most beautiful creature with heir blond hair shining like gold and reflecting the sun light, like they were blessed by the deity themselves.

But in reality, at least what Human thought was true, it was the Jayeon (A/N Trans: Nature) people that were blessed the most. They were the most powerful one, living in vastest place and ruling everywhere in earth, they had the blessing of the earth with them, that was why, they were the most corrupted and crueler one too.

His father had once said that a human could never be satisfied with what he had, even when you would give him more, that was why Jayeon had fall for the ill, and shaken hand with the devil millennium ago.

Taehyung had never really learned about the Geulimja and Malg-eun territory, they were mostly quiet in their history, even if his halmeoni would have loved to know more about them, they didn’t have many stories about them.

But Jayeon, they knew enough to know how the Great War had started.

“Never hate them pup, it’s not their fault that they couldn’t understand what they had in hands.” His halmeoni had said one night when Taehyung couldn’t understand why they couldn’t leave the Fire Land when there was an entire world outside.

“Because we’re not welcomed behind those trees.”

Before the Great War, Jayeon had fall for sin since decades. Killing, eating their own children, or even using an only Omega for an entire home, it had become the new normal traditions for them. In some region children would grow up learning to kill first before reading, and in others, an Omega would become a common rut partner to an entire household after his presentation.

In the beginning it was something people could hide from others, let them know they were respectable people and still had values that their deity had given them to have.

But with time, their sin started to show in their descendance, when the Shared Omega would give birth to a child with red hair, color of the hellfire.

It started slowly, families killing the baby after birth and eating it for dinner, forgetting or ignoring that the deity had become their enemy.

But it happens again, and again and again, so much that at some point, all Jayeon was giving birth to red headed newborns.

But seeing that the deity was cursing them didn’t change the Jayeon people, they didn’t ask for forgiveness, in the contrary, they used the redheaded for their own good, making them grow in dirt before using them as Shared Omega if they presented as one.

Legalizing incest and by it abandoning themselves from their deity forgiveness.

If the child was not an Omega, they would hunt him after making him grow up in cages, seeing them in arene being ripped in shred. And sometimes, making the winner drink their blood to celebrate the victory.

The redheaded never saw a kind world to them, never knew what a life of happiness was.

It’s their anger that makes them realize that something was wrong, the anger of being hurt again and again, the anger and desperation to see their own children being reaped apart from their hand, and see their parents being killed when they were lucky enough to have grown up with their genitor.

It’s that angers that started the Great War.

And by asking the help of the Malg-eun who believed them.

The killing after that, the blood spilling and the bodies falling on the floor had covered the entire earth. In all the stories Taehyung had learned, the Great War was the worst, because no one survived, not a single soul.

Even when someone didn’t die, they lost something, someone. The Great War rebuild an entire world.

His halmeoni had said one day, that the red headed wouldn’t have existed today if the Great War hadn’t started, that the world would have bury them in history like many other cruelty, forgotten and maybe remembered as a legend.

But the forest would have always remembered.

She remembered how the Malg-eun, her own children that she had kept hidden under her tree, had bring the red-headed far away from any civilization, she remembered the plea of their own children to help stranger they didn’t even know, remembered the blood dripping from them caused by human who had lost themselves.

She remembers every single moment, how the new strange creature, with their hair color similar to their blood, had tried to hide themselves behind her leaves and trunk, how their cry of agony had shaken the earth.

That was why she had changed her color during a single night, drinking their lost blood fallen of her land and hiding these poor souls behind her shadow, welcoming them because she could never deny anything to her Malg-eun.

But the forest had never thought that one day her energy won’t be enough to hide them. After centuries and millennium, she never thought that human would come back to her land, that even with her energy, they would found the way to come on the land she had given to those pours souls, less that those human would be the one, they had run away a millennium ago.

In the silence of the forest she was asking them to look at her, she had long ago considered them as her own children too, had keep the red-haided safe and happy behind her leaves by using their own energy, that was why at the moment she wanted them to give her enough energy to protect them.

But in their agony, in their anger to protect their own and fear to be hurt, they didn’t turn to her, didn’t reach for her, didn’t even look at her, running away blindly between her tree that she tried to move to change their path and don’t makes them meet the stranger waiting for them, but she hadn’t anything to give, because the forest was alive with their attention only, and when they weren’t looking at her, all she could do is become silence.

And looks at his children being taken away from her harshly.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Beta open his eyes, the first thing that hit him was the scent, sour, distress and so rotten that Taehyung had to open his mouth to breath. There are so many scents, twirling around, like they were in a small space, restraint and unable to go out, some he could recognize as people of his own pack, and other that he had never smelled before.

It takes him time to properly be conscious of his surrounding, he could feel their skin touching his a little too much, like being piled up on top of each other. In his semi consciousness, he tries to search for his brother scent, but everything is too crowded, with scent, with his own fear and whine around him that escape some of wolves. It takes an eternity for him to regain his sense, but when he did and try to sit up a little, he felt the presence next to him, a body trying to south him with hands taking his, he recognized them immediately, sighing in relief and tightening his hold in the hands, trying to sooth in return.

Jungkook is behind him, his back against his and hand clutching his desperately, he could feel his fear and anger too, a little duller because of his unpresented statue but here, making his own wolf whimpering.

He tries to listen for any sound around other than them, to understand where they were, try to open his eyes and see something, but it’s like all of his sense are duller, his head is covered with a cloth, making him breathing even harder.

Where they being taken away ?

He doesn’t remember much, he couldn’t even feel his body yet, his tongue was heavy in his mouth where he could feel a bitter taste and mind was too drowsy to be able to think straight yet.

He must have been given something, something to make him feel like a dead weight. It’s when he remembers the attack, the run outside of his pack, the forest, the people…

Were they really being taken ?

He tried to move, feeling his feet and hands being tied up with what seems to be rope, tightly enough that it started to hurt now that he could actually feel his body, but the worse was the fear. Fear of what would happen, Jungkook is trying to stay close to him, but Taehyung body isn’t helping him, whatever drug they give them, had still effect on him.

They’re moving, he could feel it with the movement of whatever they were on being pulled, by horse apparently, hearing the sound of their hoof hitting the ground.

At some point, he tried to turn around, Jungkook seems to understand, turning too, to put his head on Taehyung chest, comforting each other by their presence and scent. None of them said a word, trying to hold each other as much as they could with their restraint, with the younger trying to hide in the Beta.

There’s not a word around, not a single soul speaking, if he would have at least his sight he would have been able think of something, but there’s nothing other than the darkness.

Other than the drug that doesn’t seem to lesser his effect, there’s nothing.

He don’t know how much they travel, by the temperature on his skin, he felt and entire day pass, and then another and another, at some point he stopped counting, his legs are hurting by the lack of movement, they’re all hurting, some started to cry silently and whimper when the road is too dumping.

In all this time, there’s no hunger or thirst, they’re too distressed and lost to think about eating, the scent makes them sick, a never-ending presence of death around them.

Every now and then, they’re given water one by one, the people yanking their faces back and pushing the cloth out of their mouth enough to drink without seeing anything, and Taehyung could felt that there was something in there water, drug mixed in it that makes them sleepy in a matter of minutes.

He doesn’t know how much time passed, his eyes are falling shut behind the cloths covering his head, sweet dripping on his forehead and neck by the hotness. He had lost hope of the end of this nightmare, Jungkook doesn’t leave his chest and Taehyung doesn’t push him away wanting to feel him close just to know he’s safe.

Until they stop completely.

The thing they’re on stop moving, it doesn’t happen before, where they would continue even at night, changing horse that seems to wait for them.

This time they stopped in the middle of the day, in a place full of noise that seems a lot closer to a pack by the multitude of scents, but with the same scent of dead, rotten and cold is covering everything.

And all Taehyung could do is whisper in Jungkook ear with a mouth still heavy.

“S-stay alive J-jungkook…”

It happened quickly, one moment they’re still pressed against each other, the next dragged away from the others and throw on the floor like a dead weight, he could hear hiss and whimper, cry when some are discarded a little too carelessly.

None of them could feel their legs, they’re too weak to protest, too hungered and distressed to feel anything other than the fear. And too hopeless to cry out.

“Stand up” a voice said, before being dragged without waiting them to stand on their legs, dragged on the ground with dirt under their feet and not caring if they are following on not, he could feel many of them trembling. They are all blindly following the drag of their restrained, he couldn’t feel Jungkook anymore since a moment, something that didn’t sit well with him. In his drugged mind, he try to search him without success, thought hazy and completely out of control.

He didn’t know how long they walk, branch and thorn under their feet making the walk harder, the smell of their own blood coming to their nose.

It hurt, everything hurt, but their whimpers and whine fall on deaf ears, at some point their thrown again on the ground, where the smell of blood is worst, clinging to their skin and enveloping them like it was his own entity.

He don’t know where they are, neither what is happening, but trying to sit up after feeling his knee being opened by the shock of the ground against them, he feel his hand touched longue rusty metal bars, feeling the cage when they’re in and couldn’t help but let a pained cry from his throat, stopping when he hear heavy chains being dropped on the floor.

As if they were being locked up.


	6. Chapter 6

He doesn’t know how much time pass.

Taehyung is feeling sick at some point, sick and lost. This time they forced them to take the drug, making everything in their body hot and strangely submissive. He could feel his head, heart and body wanting to follow everything any alpha would say. Like waiting for them to use him completely.

And he’s just a beta…

He can’t imagine what any omega is feeling right now.

They had removed their cloth from their faces long ago, letting their eyes wander emptily in the cage they were in, letting them turn around and cry desperately, like animal.

Like prey.

In his, Taehyung is with other beta, some of his pack that cling to him to gain some warmness but all he can do is path their shoulders or hug the younger one, because at some point, with days, and drugs after drugs eaten forcefully, he don’t know what is happening around him anymore.

A moldy and decay small is covering them, like letting them know in advanced what awaits them, but strangely none of them seems affected.

Like they can’t seems to understand anything.

Time pass slowly, during which Taehyung could only think of his brother, he cant smell any omega or alpha here, nothing other than a dull ach in his heart telling him that Jungkook is hurting, and knowing his angry nature, he must have fight back something that feel him with proudness but worry, not knowing if he was at least alright.

Then it happened suddenly, when none of their body is working correctly, when all they can do is let the same alphas who attack their pack, take them out of their cages, forcing them to stand up in shaky lags and walk with dirty and bloody feet.

He doesn’t know where they’re going, walking in the middle of the forest and following a stony path between the trees, where hundred and hundreds of scents are coming to them, enveloping their sense with terror, fear and grief.

The daylight makes his mind a little clearer, helping him to look where they were going, but outside of the Fire Land everything looks the same. When they crossed a wooden portal, sculpted in tree and covered with liana, they meet those wolves, all kneeling with their head bowing, grouped by their beauty, ranks or races. The scene is strange, the omegas are all in the first row followed by unpresented wolves, beta and then alphas.

He could see how the redheaded were all the front, from all ranks forming the same order than the others.

There were too many wolves, all trembling and encircled by alphas that seems to be from all different pack considering the difference from their cloths, hair and attitude, but all bigger and taller than them, enough that Taehyung couldn’t think of a way out, they were like predator circling their pray and waiting to attack.

Taehyung closed his eyes the moment his knee touched the ground, trying to find the only scent that matter, reaching for his brother desperately and sighing deeply when he found him with a dull and rotten scent, but alive.

And it’s all that mattered.

It takes him time to understand what was happening, horror washing over him when he saw one of his friends being sold against a pouch of gold, the alpha already touching his red hair like a treasure.

Panic goes through him, heart beating and tears gathering in his eyes, he looks around, trying to search for any alpha of his pack, maybe they could fight ? Maybe if they try, they could, he prefered to be dead than be sold, he had known stories about this, how they would use them, their bodies.

How they will all die in agony if they let this happen.

But the drug is still working, making everything slower and duller, but he didn’t have time to think, everything happened too fast.

One moment the alphas are just standing there waiting to attack, the other, he could see one of them yanking a red headed omega to stand up by his hair, biting hard on his neck to live his mark. Some even barring the omegas in the field to mount them in front of others, letting them hear their cry of agony and pain. Using them as mere object.

Panic and horror filled the place quickly, scent souring and clouding their mind. It’s bestial, showing them how they couldn’t do anything to stop it.

And Taehyung cry, silent tears flowing down his cold cheeks.

He could hear their cry out of desperation, of agony and help, but he stay with his head down, pleading his body to let him move, to let him do anything, trying to fight the stillness the drug had started to spread.

He wants to wake up, it must be a bad dream, something his halmeoni would just tell him to forget, he wants to pack up in his hut with Jungkook by his side.

Jungkook !

He looks up, eyes searching for him frantically, breath coming short in the panic that had starting to cloud his mind. Some omega or unpresented wolf are being taken, dragged away by their hairs or tied hands and he feared to not find him anymore, broken sob leaving his lips desperately.

It takes him time, but when his eyes fall on his brother, looking up with anger to and alpha who’s touching his hair with the same reverence than others but a wicked smile that makes Taehyung tremble in fear.

“No ! Take me, don’t touch him, take me instead, please, don’t…” he try to cry out, voice stopping when an alpha press his hand against his throat tightly, making him wheezing, mouth wide open to catch some air desperately.

He could feel how slowly he’s dying, breath not coming and vision wavering, feeling how the alpha is choking him harder after every second.

Until a slap on his cheeks makes him fall down on the ground, mouth gulping as much ais as he could, breathing hard and fast with his body trembling form the lack of it.

When he look up, anger and hate already waving from him, the alpha who was strangling him isn’t here anymore replaced by three other, one of them crouching down before him and rubbing his hand against each other and looking at him with anger in his eyes.

“I’ll take him, him and the one he cried for.” He said, gravelly voice full of anger that he’s barely containing, and it must show, because the alpha who was choking him is a little away, hesitant.

“Aren’t you the one asking for the weakest one? This one is too feisty for you, Picker, not your type.”

But the alpha in front of him, the Picker, smile, eyes not leaving his and hands approaching again to caress Taehyung cheeks where the pain is throbbing.

“For once, I’ll use one like him to discipline the others omega. Using one like him is always good to put the weakest one in their place... broke their hope.”

And Taehyung wants to cry, silent tears already flowing down to the alpha pleasure who smile wickedly before touching his hair under his fingers.

“So the Fire Land really exist… I always thought it was just a legend, I need to have to trophy in my collection, don’t you think ?”

When he sits up after a second, hard gaze not leaving him, he makes a sign to one of the two men behind him. And Taehyung cry, hard and desperate, refusing anyone to touch him, sobbing when the tallest takes him by his arm and forced him to stand up.

Eyes searching for his brother who was nowhere to see and heart bleeding when they drag him away with his tears lost in the middle of others.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment he’s thrown in a cage again, familiar arms takes him in a tight hug. He turns to his brother whose angry eyes are looking at the alphas that had put him inside, there is something in Jungkook scent that makes the wolf around uneasy, moving away against the bars in fear. Something like anger and fury had taken the younger scent, primitive and bubbling in his brother eyes, a fire that the beta recognized quickly having seen it many times.

“Kookie look at me, I’m okay, look at me.”

He tried many time for the younger face t turn to him, set like stone toward the Alphas that hadn’t caught the situation yet, it takes time for the younger to finally turn to his brother, eyes changing quickly to his normal one.

The fire gone.

His dull scent of an unpresented pup comes back slow, erasing any trace of an angry presenting alpha from Jungkook, the only vestige that a presentation had been triggered just a moment ago was the air, still clouded by the pungent fire and wooden scent, making every omega around stilled, eyes wide.

Jungkook doesn’t seem to know what happened, angers replaced by worry and tears that fall when he hugs his brother quickly when he takes control of himself again.

Taehyung doesn’t say another word, too reassured to see his brother back and welcoming his smaller body in his hold, he tried to stay calm, breathing deeply because they were a second away to experience a presentation.

The awakening of a wolf was never a pretty sight, certainty not when omega were around, in the Fire Land, alpha were locked in a cave in the far end of the red forest, away from the pack and any weaker wolf that could never stay alive close to an alpha in fury. It was known that a presentation was more like a blood bath for an alpha, killing any leaving creature around to satisfy his inner wolf that had sleep for years since birth, Taehyung had learned by his halmeoni that some pack before would makes killing ceremony for a presentation, locking the alpha with wild animal in the same cage and sometimes, other weaker wolf whose shredded body was find in pieces the next day.

So it certainly wasn’t the moment for Jungkook to present, not when he was in the same cage as dozen of dozen of pup and omegas.

Looking around while letting Jungkook calm down with his scent, he could see how the Picker had choose just the weaker one, unpresented pup that were just child, young unmated omega or omega whose mark had been destroyed in the arena, blood still draping over their cloths.

It breaks tears in his eyes, blinking them away and putting his nose in his brother neck to breath in the familiar and comforting scent.

The cage filled quickly, more wolf thrown one after the other, all of them weak and not able to fight even if they want to, there wasn’t any alpha or beta except himself, no one to fight… it was like, they all had abandon hope looking at each other, some crying in the hold of the nearest omega.

The air was sour and rotten, even the omega scent that was supposed to makes them feel safe was nothing but bad and making their heart break, it was unbearable, and Taehyung wanted to sob.

He didn’t, not wanting Jungkook to see him cry, but it doesn’t mean didn’t let some tears fall that he whipped quickly.

When their cage moved, they crossed the forest for a long time, the cage was on wheel, rolling on some stony path, he could smell alphas around the cage, guarding and snarling when one of the omega would start to whimper, the journey was shorter than the first but wasn’t less tiring, this time their was water without drug, and bread thrown between the bars.

No one eat correctly, their hunger was long gone and with it their desire to see a better tomorrow. One of the omega, pregnant with a belly to big for the travel, had started crying with his arm around his belly, and Taehyung couldn’t help but approach her, scenting her and holding her to his chest.

Beta scent wasn’t even close to alphas but it was better than nothing.

He doesn’t touch her belly, could see her wonderment to his hair, most of the other were looking at Jungkook and him like legendary creature, so he doesn’t do anything harsh that could makes her unease, but he did try to feel the pup, hands hovering over her belly to make sure the baby was okay.

They don’t talk, couldn’t, body waving with the movement, eyes down on their hands tight together.

It takes forever before they stopped from a travel without break. They were in a part of the forest that seems always at night, the trees were covering the sky entirely, small ray of sunshine picking through the leaves and only light to guide them between the trees.

The pack had a wooden wall circled around an area, he could see some wolf on top of the branches, looking at them with their bows and arrows in hands, the door was huge, wooden and with pattern that seems too ancient for any of them to understand.

The place was a lot like the arena, cold, huge and without any way out.

When they crossed the portal, the area is similar than the forest itself, three branches are covering the sky except, there isn’t any trunk inside the walls and the place is filled with small huts. And wolf.

Wolves peeking to them with wide eyes, alpha, beta, even omega, there is a strange aura around the omega here, covered with gold and flowers and looking at them with an unreadable face.

Like lifeless doll. And Taehyung feel sick.

He wants to scream to those who are looking openly, some with a smirk, others with piercing eyes that make him shiver, head hiding in Jungkook shoulder whose arm hadn’t leave him.

They passed through the entire pack where a silent welcome them, deafening, heavy and making some of the omega cry silent tears.

The cage stopped in one of the bigger huts, wooden too but with chains on his door that would soon be locked. The rest passed in a daze, Taehyung keep his eyes close, feeling his inside twist and head becoming fuzzy, he doesn’t want to feel, doesn’t want to know what would happen, doesn’t want any of this.

So he let his inner wolf take over, at least for the time being , he need to stay calm, but all he want is to cry, scream and maybe, for the first time of his life, kill one of the alpha just to let his anger get out from him.

When he feel his knee touch the ground, he looks up to alphas throwing all of them in a bigger cage, the hut from the outside, is a prison inside, an only room without any window, with the walls covered by bar and chains attached to it that soon comes around their ankles.

There nothing inside except the cold ground and them, heavy chains that makes any movement impossible.

There’s no way out.

So he let himself fall on the ground, cold and hard, smelling something like old blood, like wolves before them had leaved their trace behind, and the cage was remembering all of them.

It takes time for Taehyung to see that not all of the omega taken is in the prison with them, the unmated omegas are nowhere to be found. The pup whimpering against the mated one when a distress rotten scent takes over the hut the moment they all see it and Taehyung let the tears fall completely this time.

His eyes fall on the alpha standing in the middle of the room, the Picker, black raven hair messily falling on his eyes, gaze sharp looking at every each of them, calculating, thinking and piercing.

When they fall on the beta for a second, a smirk takes his lips just for a moment, subtle, a ghost that makes Taehyung wolf cry in agony. The alpha doesn’t say a word, turning away when all of the alphas had left the hut, he throw them a last glance, before closing heavily the door behind him with the sound of heavy chains locking them inside.

Leaving behind sob and shattered hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,  
This is not an update.  
I’m putting this AU on hold, it’s not discontinued at all.  
I made the mistake to start writing and posting too many AU at once and now I’m like... sleep deprived ? Overload ? Overworked ? (I’ll think of a good word...)  
So like I decide to finish the AU that are advanced enough first or near the end or at least far enough in the story that stopping them would be a crime.  
(It doesn’t mean that this AU doesn’t deserved better but I have to select... I’m sorry if this one is your favorite...)  
So this AU ISN’T stopped, I promise. It’s just on a small break (2/4 months)  
I invite you to read my other stories during that time and hope you to read them.  
If you want to leave a comment, feedback, please do it in the other chapters, this one would be deleted when I started this story again.  
For a question : MaryByYou  
Thanks a lot for your patience and stay safe.


End file.
